Products that are commercially distributed need packaging for protection against damage during transport and/or during storage. The smaller the commercial products are, the greater the requirement of designing the package such that it is theft-resistant, which requires that on the one hand the packaged pieces cannot easily be removed from the package or the holder and on the other hand that the size of the package avoids as far as possible hiding of the package and its contents. Moreover, in such a package or on outside of the package space can be used for information about the product, the manufacturer, etc.
Packages that have the above-mentioned properties are known as so-called blister packages in the prior art. Such blister packages generally consist of one or two plastic parts, that has or have a bubble that encloses the product. Using a transparent foil, these pieces can also be attached to a cardboard sheet that carries an imprint with the above-mentioned information and/or has a punching the contours of which approximately corresponds to the overall dimensions of the piece that is held in the packaging, if necessary, further tongues or other undercuts additionally enabling a fastening of the products in the transparent foil packaging. The cardboard pieces are often also designated as so-called view cards, that often have a slit or another opening that is destined to facilitate hanging on a projecting rod of a display.
In packages of battery-operated lamps, in particular flashlights, the particularity exists that in a package, as far as it is theft-resistant as described, functional control of the lamp is only possible after opening the package. Often, shops insist that opening packages obliges one to purchase, which can under certain circumstances prevent customers from selecting a specific product because the exchange procedure is feared.
For about three years, more and more flashlights have appeared on the market that are provided with one or more light-emitting-diodes (LED). LEDs have in comparison with incandescent lamps the advantage of a considerably higher shelf life as well as lower power consumption. The light emitted by light-emitting diodes can be blue, orange, red or even white (according to the selected light-emitting-diode), which increases the attraction for the customer to get to know the luminescent color before purchase. Furthermore, for the purchase decision, besides the color, also the luminosity of the flashlight as well as the angle of radiation are important. Beside functional control, the optical design of the package and/or the view card is part of a purchase decision. In particular if the products such as the miniature flashlights of the competitors are relatively similar and provided with comparable equipment, additional sales inducements play a major role.